<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《下雨的夜晚》 by MRink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894622">《下雨的夜晚》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink'>MRink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>午夜情话系列 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定<br/>本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—&gt;《某天的傍晚》—&gt;《Answer》—&gt;《小情人》—&gt;《到郊外去》—&gt;《在海边》—&gt;《婚礼之后》</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>午夜情话系列 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《下雨的夜晚》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定<br/>本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—&gt;《某天的傍晚》—&gt;《Answer》—&gt;《小情人》—&gt;《到郊外去》—&gt;《在海边》—&gt;《婚礼之后》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她醒来的时候夜已经很深了。</p><p>房间被幽蓝暗淡的光线浸没，就像一个被沉入湖底的盒子。竖起耳朵细细听，外面雨还在下。安娜的体温和重量包裹着她，严严实实。</p><p>她从安娜弯着的脖颈中探出头，小心地把自己的肩膀从她沉睡的臂弯中移出，撤开贴在一起的胸口和缠绕的双腿。在没有吵醒安娜的情况下，她成功地脱离了她身边。</p><p>她挪到床的边缘，无声地坐起。脚碰触到地板时一阵眩晕袭了上来。她定定地坐了好一会，等这不适褪去。她试着睁开眼睛，很困难。脱离了安娜的怀抱，空气中的空虚感把她团团围住。她又试了几次，终于看清室内的情况。床上和墙面都是影影绰绰，关了灯的公寓卧室狭窄得难以置信。</p><p>她弯下腰，拾起地板上她的牛仔裤，站起来，又把挂在床尾的薄毛衣也拿到手。</p><p>她踮手踮脚地准备离开，身后的床单沙沙作响。她回过头看，安娜在毯子底下动了动。因为背着窗户，她的脸在阴影中似乎带着些许伤感的表情，那是由沉睡带来的脆弱的迷茫。她注视着那张年轻的脸庞，有种错觉，好像安娜也在注视着她。这时，熟睡中的安娜深吸了一口气，翻身趴到因为她的离开而留下的空缺的地方，双臂环绕她刚才睡的枕头，在床上睡成了一条对角线的位置。</p><p>她站在床边一动不动，看着安娜露出在毯子外的那截背部。安娜的身体纤细但却肌肉紧实，凸起的肩胛在背上刻下深刻的三角形阴影，掩盖了上面暗红色的她留下的抓痕。她盯着那小片阴影，心跳开始有了加速的迹象。她的心在她的身体里跳动着，渴望回到安娜身边。它越跳越厉害，以至于它似乎要离开她身体，牵引着她回归安娜的身边，被她沉甸甸的手臂和炽热的胸膛再次环绕。她想要深深陷下去，在安娜身下破碎。可是，她到底还是抵制住了心的诱惑。</p><p>她开始穿衣服，在黑暗里。冰冷的牛仔裤和柔软的毛衣重新包裹了她的身体，让她逐渐清醒。她拾起地上属于安娜的衣物，一件一件放好在房间里的单人沙发上。又再一次看向床铺，确认安娜没有醒来，便悄悄关上房门离开了卧室。</p><p>客厅里没有开灯，但在玄关处那盏黄色的夜灯还在亮着，透过来的光线足以让她看清整个客厅，除了书还是书。两个巨大的被压得不堪重荷而变形的书柜，四处散布在地板、茶几和沙发上的五颜六色的书本，安娜的书量显然是惊人的。直到现在她还有些不敢相信，小时候那个一上学就哭闹的妹妹，居然变成了一个依靠文字和书籍谋生的人，一个地地道道的编辑。</p><p>她注意不去碰到地上的书本，以免发出声音，走到沙发边。她和安娜的外套都扔在上面，有一瞬间，那两件外套看上去就像她俩瘫在哪里，疲倦地拥抱着彼此，就和几分钟前的她们一样。</p><p>她出神地盯着那两件外套。在这个深夜的公寓里，暖气片发出嗡嗡的声音，安娜的气息无处不在，搅乱了她的心绪。</p><p>她咽了咽喉咙，闭起眼睛，努力回想事情怎么变成了这副模样。</p><p>就在半年多前，在医院VIP病房躺了好几年的祖父去世了，留给了她巨额遗产，以及自由。她用了一笔不菲的费用，很快通过私家侦探联系上了碰巧现在在同一座城市十三年没见面的安娜。虽然她们已经整整十三年没见面了，但当彼此面对面站在一起时她很确信，那个红栗色头发的笑得比阳光还要温暖的年轻女人，是她的安娜，千真万确。</p><p>久别重逢虽然多少让她们有些拘谨，但是骨子里血缘天生的亲密很快便让那些隔阂消失得无影无踪。只要有空，她们便常常相约聚在一起，分享那些过去的，现在的，以及有可能的未来的事情。她们很亲密，仿佛不曾分开过。而今天下午，与往常的任何一次约会一样，她应安娜邀请出来喝下午茶，聊聊天天，见见面。她们聊了很多，大部分内容她都没啥印象，不过有个情景她倒记得很清楚。</p><p>今天是个下雨的天气，咖啡厅外的玻璃窗挂满细细的雨帘。她告诉安娜，自从她们分开后她喜欢上了雨的声音。祖父把她带到这座没有河流经过的城市，雨声是唯一可以让人滋生浪漫的元素。在那些被祖父半禁锢的憧憬恋爱的青春期，她有时会望着下个不停的雨幻想，幻想和一个令她心动、面目英俊却模糊的男人撑着一把伞在雨中漫步，这是她打发无聊时间和枯燥生活的一种方式。而有趣的是，虽然她每次都把对方设定成不同角色，但从外貌上来讲他们无一例外都有着一头红栗色头发。并且尽管他们面目模糊，但现在回想起来，那些面容轮廓竟然都能从安娜现在的脸上找到相似之处。她不禁感叹这神奇。</p><p>当她在说这番话的时候，安娜坐在她对面，不发一言微笑着，听着她，看着她，眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光芒。而后安娜伸出手，抚摸她的脸，久久没有放下。</p><p>后来，安娜邀请她来参观她的公寓。她们撑着同一把伞，手挽手肩并肩挤在一起，进了地铁站。等地铁的时候她一直在说话，安娜依然只是微笑着在一旁听着，这很少见。要知道平常安娜才是说个不停的那个人。其实从那个时候起，她就应该注意到了异常。可是，那时安娜挨得她那么近，她身上淡淡的可能是衣物清新剂的气味穿过地铁站里浑浊的空气，钻进她的鼻子，刺激她的神经，害她更说个不停。她一直说着说着，天南地北的扯，直到终于嗓子冒烟说不动了，发现已经来到了公寓楼下。</p><p>安娜牵着她的手走上陡峭狭窄的楼梯，爬了好几层楼，就到了她公寓的门前。大门在她们身后重重关上，隔绝了走廊的灯光。安娜告诉她客厅的灯最近烧掉了，然后摸黑按下玄关的开关。</p><p>她们进了屋内，把带有雨水潮湿气味的外套双双扔到沙发上。当她正打算好好打量安娜这处狭小的公寓时，安娜猝不及防从背后抱住了她，把她吓了一跳。她回过头想弄清楚情况，却迎上了安娜湿润的吻。她吻她的眼睛、前额、脸颊，她没有反抗，照单全收。安娜把她转回面向她，亲昵地凝眸对视，脸和脸几乎快碰到一块。只有呼吸，没有言语，注视彼此毫无掩饰的表情。安娜的眼神湿漉漉的，过了好久好久，安娜说…..</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>她回过头，看到只套着衬衣连扣子都没扣上的安娜站在那里，左手挠了挠头，一脸半睡半醒的样子问她，表情困惑。</p><p>“…..抱歉，吵醒你了….“她说。</p><p>“你要去哪里？“安娜向她走来，脚步沉重，睡意尚浓，中间还被地上的书本绊了一下。</p><p>“….回家。我….“她的话还没说完，安娜已经来到她身边，她身上的温度像篝火一样发散着，轻拂到她身上。</p><p>“为什么？你为什么不留下？”安娜用一种干巴巴的、困意十足的声音问，嘶哑地咕哝着。</p><p>“我不知道，但我…..”</p><p>带着慵懒的尤在梦中的神情的安娜，歪着脑袋凑近她，眼神炯炯地望着她。她的目光开始沦陷，变得模糊。</p><p>“我得….”她勉强地说，“离——“</p><p>安娜的双唇覆上了她的，如饥似渴地吮吸，用舌头濡湿了她一侧的脖颈，她舔舐她的皮肤直到它们颤抖。开始时安娜还算有耐心，缓慢地吮吸她的整个脖颈，带来发痛的愉悦。但没多久，便开始显现了暴躁。她啃咬她脖子上最纤弱的神经，跳动的脉搏。用密不透风的吻把她思绪搅得一塌糊涂，又趁乱脱去她还没穿上几分钟的毛衣，解开牛仔裤的口子。混乱之中，她们跌倒在沙发上，书本磕到她的背部，她只能用鼻子发出吃疼的哼声。</p><p>安娜粗鲁地把沙发上的书和外套统统扫到地板上，伸手将她拥在双臂里，抱得那么紧，那么持久，转换着压紧着她，似乎只有两只胳膊已经不够用了。安娜用舌头和牙齿在她身上探索，直至在她锁骨上找到那甜美的、神秘的、强烈的敏感点。她锁定了它，饥渴地、热切地用牙齿摩挲着它。在安娜的身下，她全身都颤抖和呻吟了起来，软成了一摊水，瑟瑟抖动。她的脸涨红，因为愉悦而狂乱，连呼吸都要停止了。她的手腿在发软，做着毫无意义的抵抗。在她看来，安娜的身体此时是如此强壮而又灵巧，同一时间里既是在索求又是在施予，仿佛是在告诉她，她离开她是错误的。</p><p>她早已溃不成军，但仍顽固地试着继续自己的回答，可那嘶哑的回声像是从另一个次元发出的，它在她耳边重复着：“我得离 ……”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>